


guys, gals, gender-neutral pals

by transpeterparker (robertmontauk)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I will make that a tag, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Peter, Trans Peter Parker, anyway, guess i have a type huh, hypothetical situations, one character using a blatantly obvious hypothetical to come out, possibly, they're texting is what i'm saying, this is all hypothetical of course, whatever the tag is idk, why do i know have like. three stories that involve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertmontauk/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: [7:52 PM] parker:what if[7:52 PM] parker:i was the pal[7:52 PM] parker:instead of the guy[7:58 PM] parker:sorry that was super fucking stupid(or: peter comes out, as always.)
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 187





	guys, gals, gender-neutral pals

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this sitting in my WIP folder since august of 2018. it was originally a phan fic. i'm SO tired. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> (no warnings, but please let me know if i'm wrong)

**[5:41 PM] parker: ** hey ned!!! i don’t want to bother you so just let me know if you have a minute to talk :) ttyl!

**[7:21 PM] leeds: ** Wtf   
**[7:21 PM] leeds: ** Pete what’s wrong with you

**[7:23 PM] parker: ** ??????

**[7:25 PM] leeds: ** You never use correct pronunciation and shit   
**[7:25 PM] leeds: ** Sidenote: I don’t like that pronunciation doesn’t have the word noun in it   
**[7:26 PM] leeds: ** Anyway

**[7:26 PM] parker: ** oh yeah lol   
**[7:26 PM] parker: ** just . nervous? kind of

**[7:27 PM] leeds: ** Oh :/   
**[7:27 PM] leeds: ** Well don’t be!    
**[7:28 PM] leeds: ** What are you nervous about?

**[7:28 PM] parker: ** uh   
**[7:30 PM] parker: ** well 

**[7:31 PM] leeds: ** Is it something you have to tell me?

**[7:34 PM] parker: ** yeah

**[7:35 PM] leeds: ** Okay   
**[7:35 PM] leeds: ** I can’t promise that nothing will change, but I’ll try my best to be understanding of whatever you have to say

**[7:35 PM] parker: ** thank you

**[7:43 PM] leeds: ** Is everything okay?

**[7:44 PM] parker: ** yeah i’m just tring to figure out how to say it im sorry

**[7:44 PM] leeds: ** No worries :) Take your time

**[7:44 PM] parker: ** okay   
**[7:45 PM] parker: ** this is dumb but i’m going to say it anyway   
**[7:45 PM] parker: ** you know thomas sanders ?

**[7:45 PM] leeds:** Yeah!   
**[7:45 PM] leeds:** I don’t really watch him that much anymore but i used to be a HUGE fan

**[7:45 PM] parker:** yeah me too   
**[7:45 PM] parker:** so uh. Okay   
**[7:46 PM] parker:** you know his outro?   
**[7:46 PM] parker:** intro whatever

**[7:46 PM] leeds:** Yeah!!    
**[7:46 PM] leeds:** “Guys, gals, and gender-neutral pals”   
**[7:46 PM] leeds:** It’s awesome

**[7:46 PM] parker:** haha yeah i love it   
**[7:47 PM] parker:** so just   
**[7:47 PM] parker:** what if    
**[7:47 PM] parker:** uh   
**[7:48 PM] parker:** fuck

**[7:49 PM] leeds:** Pete?   
**[7:50 PM] leeds:** Are you okay?

**[7:52 PM] parker:** what if   
**[7:52 PM] parker:** i was the pal   
**[7:52 PM] parker:** instead of the guy

**[7:58 PM] parker:** sorry that was super fucking stupid   
**[7:58 PM] parker:** sorry

**[7:59 PM] leeds:** Sorry sorry!!! My mom was talking to me I had to put my phone down sorry   
**[7:59 PM] leeds:** Would you use different pronouns?

**[8:00 PM] leeds:** Hypothetically?

**[8:01 PM] parker:** um yeah   
**[8:01 PM] parker:** they? Probably?

**[8:01 PM] leeds:** Okay   
**[8:01 PM] leeds:** In this hypothetical situation, I would totally be fine with that   
**[8:01 PM] leeds:** And I’d support you 100 percent

**[8:02 PM] parker:** oh!   
**[8:02 PM] parker:** okay    
**[8:03 PM] parker:** cool

**[8:05 PM] leeds:** Is this still hypothetical?

**[8:05 PM] parker:** …   
**[8:05 PM] parker:** no

**[8:06 PM] leeds:** Okay   
**[8:06 PM] leeds:** I’m still totally fine with that   
**[8:06 PM] leeds:** And I still support you 100 percent

**[8:06 PM] parker:** okay   
**[8:07 PM] parker:** <3

**[8:07 PM] leeds:** <3

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> let me know what you thought please
> 
> good night, until next time


End file.
